Remember Me?
by RachWhitt91
Summary: My next attempt, hope you like it. Sharons past catches up with her. Does include some violence.
1. Chapter 1

Remember me?

 **Chapter 1**

As he hung up the old tattered phone Walter Jenkins gave a self-satisfied grin, after twenty three years of rotting behind these prison walls plotting his revenge the time had finally come. He had confidence in his ever faithful accomplice who had assured him that everything was in place, he was ready. As he was led back in to his cell Walter felt very pleased with himself, he had always been a patient man and in this case it had served him well, after all these years she will have forgotten him. He would be just another file packed in a box collecting dust, a fleeting memory of a job well done. Well Walter had certainly never forgotten Sharon Raydor, how could he when she was the one responsible for putting him in this festering hell hole surrounded by brutes and imbeciles. Some of his previous cell mates had called him obsessed; they couldn't understand why he was so fixated on "some dumb lady cop" as they had so eloquently put it. Sharon Raydor was not a woman that Walter could easily forget; he had followed her career carefully, each time she rose through the ranks it incensed him further making him more determined to exact revenge. It was not only the fact that she was a woman no it was the fact that she had caught him, had out smarted him, and he was never out smarted. Walter lay on his bed placing his hand behind his head that satisfied grin spreading wider on his face; let's see how smart the almighty Captain Sharon Raydor will feel now.

Sharon walked quickly to her car, the click of her high heels echoing loudly in the concrete confine of the parking garage, she had decided to head to the office early this morning as there was a pile of paperwork to catch up on. As she reached the door of her car she balanced the files she had been carrying on her hip and began looking for her car keys. She was unaware that she was being watched too distracted that she didn't hear the footsteps approaching her.

It all happened so quickly Sharon didn't have time to react, a strong arm bound tightly around her neck as a large hand covered her mouth muting her screams. She kicked out trying her hardest to fight the hold on her.

"Calm down Captain, I'm not going to hurt you" breathed a deep male voice in Sharon's ear, the sensation making her nauseous. She fought against him as hard as she could scratching fiercely at the arm that held her neck.

"Yet" breathed the voice once again, next came a sickening blow to Sharon's head. She felt the hot trail of blood ooze quickly down the side of her face. She struggled against him determined but it was futile .Her vision slowly faded until there was nothing, only darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Has anyone heard from the Captain this morning?" called Provenza loudly drawing the attention of the team.

"She is usually here early, maybe she got held up" responded Sykes, shrugging her shoulders not lifting her eyes from her computer screen.

"Why I never thought of that Sykes thank god you're here" said Provenza sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Well I need to speak to her has anyone tried calling her or been in touch with her today?" he directed the last part of the question to the back of his partners head, if anyone knew where the Captain was it was Andy.

Andy could feel Provenza's eyes burning holes in the back of his head, but he continued to ignore him. He didn't know where Sharon was he hadn't talked to her this morning; he hadn't talked to her since their fight last night. It had been a stupid argument about his behaviour at work, he made one silly little joke to the team about their relationship and it landed him right in the dog house. He didn't see the big deal and that had infuriated her more. He would apologise to her tonight over dinner, he hated not speaking to her. It did strike Andy as odd that she wasn't at work by now; she was over an hour late.

"Alright fine I will call her myself seeing as no one else is concerned over our Captains whereabouts" announced Provenza. He picked up the phone and dialled the number "damned voicemail" he uttered slamming the phone back down. Where the hell was she Provenza wondered, she was never late.

Another hour past and the team had still not heard from the Captain and they were growing concerned. Just as Andy was about to text Sharon his mobile began to ring with Rusty's caller ID filling up the screen.

"Hey Kid I was going to call you, do you know where Sha…"

"Andy you need to get here quick" interrupted Rusty, his voice trembling with panic "something's wrong, Sharon's car is still in the parking garage, and…uh…" emotion filled Rusty's throat preventing him from speaking.

"Rusty calm down, what's wrong" asked Andy quickly, his reaction to the phone call had the room's attention.

"Andy there is blood… a lot of blood beside her car; you guys need to get here. Please…" pleaded Rusty, he fought back the tears that so urgently sought release.

"Hang tight kid we are on our way" Andy ended the call, his stomach was tense with worry. He was trying to ignore all the different scenarios running through his head. He had been doing this job long enough to know that this did not look good. It had to be though, this was Sharon. His Sharon and he couldn't bear the thought of anything bad happening to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rusty watched the swarm of police officers that now surrounded Sharon's car in a hive of activity. The bright yellow crime scene tape wrapped the busy scene, the bold black lettering unforgiving in the severity of its message making Rusty shudder. He wrapped his arms around himself trying to find comfort but all he felt was numb. What if something really bad had happened to her? What if he lost her? Tears once again burned Rusty's eyes. Maybe this was all a bad dream and he would soon be woken up by Sharon knocking on his door telling him breakfast was ready. A loud click of a camera documenting part of the scene snapped Rusty in to reality, announcing to him harshly that this wasn't a dream, Sharon was missing and it was her blood on the ground, each crimson droplet as menacing as the next. At that moment all Rusty could think was how much he needed her, he needed his mother.

"The Captains car is still locked and the keys are still in her purse" informed Sykes

"And by the looks of those files on the ground our Captain was taken by surprise probably while she looked for her keys" said Provenza, keeping his tone matter of fact.

"She never saw it coming" Andy shook his head; he imagined how frightened she must have been. He took solace in the fact the she was tough; her years on the force her and all her experience meant that if anyone could handle this she could. He also knew that Sharon Raydor was a force to be reckoned with.

"Over here" shouted Tao, who was kneeling at the rear of the Captain's car. Provenza and Andy walked over to him. "Now we know that the blood pattern by the driver's side was a match to the Captains however look at this" Tao pointed at three tiny droplets that sat parallel to the rear wheel. Provenza bent over and squinted to get a better look.

"Could that be the Captains" asked Provenza

"Well it could but it's unlikely, the blood pattern doesn't match the one at the driver's door suggesting that the Captain put up a fight and hopefully left us a clue to who our suspect is" Tao informed them with a small smile.

"Well let's get that blood checked out and I mean fast, time is not our friend and we need all the help we can get" announced Provenza, he was hopeful that they would get to their Captain on time.

"Sir, tyre marks over here suggest that the car moved off in a hurry, I bet this is where they had their car parked ready for the Captain" Sanchez stated pointing to the two thick black rubber marks on the ground.

"Yes I think your right Sanchez, now where is Buzz with that security footage" Provenza puffed

"Here" exclaimed Buzz "I've got a black SUV fleeing the parking garage, the time stamp fits in with the time we suspect the Captain was taken" he explained "however I need to get back to my computer in the murder room to see if I can heighten the resolution enough to get a clear image of the licence plate"

Provenza nodded "let's go then we need to run the blood and find out that license plate and we need to do it fast" called Provenza

Andy noticed Rusty standing watching was going on, he knew the kid would be terrified and he owed it to Sharon to take make sure he was ok. He walked over to Rusty and placed an arm around his shoulder.

"Come with us kid and try not to worry we will find her. Sharon's tough she will be ok "said Andy, trying his best to sound reassuring but failing to believe his own words.

"I hope your right Andy" Rusty began walking "I really hope your right…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As Sharon slowly opened her eyes the first thing that hit her was the intense pain enveloping her head, she tried to lift her head but a heavy wave of nausea washed over her, causing her to groan. Closing her eyes again Sharon suddenly recalled what had happened. Panic rose quickly through her but she knew she couldn't give in to it, she had to stay calm. Despite the fogginess in her head she tried to focus; she could feel her arms tied tight behind her, that in combination with the hard chair she was on caused a deep ache in her back. Her feet were bound in front her, her shoes gone. There was no escape.

Broken shutters hung over the window, allowing small streams of daylight to tear through the sinister darkness that cloaked the room. There was no furniture only the chair she was tied to. A damp musty smell hung in the air adding to the ominous ambience of her surroundings. Nothing in the room gave her any clue to where she was being held. Why was she here? Thought Sharon desperately but before could dwell on that thought she felt herself slip in to the familiar darkness once again; she went willingly so as to escape the harsh pain seizing

The loud creak of the door caused Sharon to stir; she lifted her head slowly and opened her eyes, the arduous wave of nausea crashing over her again.

"Awake at last I see, how are you feeling Captain" Sharon recognised the voice as the same as the one from this morning, she didn't respond. "Cat got your tongue Sharon" the male voice questioned brimming with arrogance, the way he had said her name made her shudder. She had to see who her abductor was even if it meant enduring the all consuming nausea.

She lifted her head and looked up slowly at the figure standing in front of her; his sizeable frame filled the doorway, his hair short and dark, she didn't have on her glasses making it difficult to make out his face, from what she could see he wasn't familiar.

"What do you want" croaked Sharon, her voice hoarse

"Oh I don't want anything Captain I'm simply here as the messenger" he informed her, Sharon could vaguely make out the grin on his face.

"What do you mean messenger? What's the message? Who is it from?" Sharon asked her throat was so dry she could barely say the words.

"Oh let's just say an old friend, an old friend who is very upset with you" the voice explained "the message he wants to send you is a simple one" the distinct glint of a knife caught Sharon's attention. "Yes it's all very straightforward you hurt him now he wants to repay the favour".

A searing pain sliced slowly along Sharon's thigh, her piercing screams filled the small room. Every inch of her body burned with the unrelenting assault of pain, it was as though every cell were ablaze. She closed her eyes hoping to drift back the painless sanctuary of darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It had been roughly twelve hours since Rusty first discovered that Sharon was missing and the team had been unrelenting in the pursuit of their Captain, fuelled by a combination of fear, anger and adrenaline. The blood had identified a suspect, his name was Evan Perez. Andy leaned back in his chair and let out a frustrated sigh, they had a suspect but locating him was proving difficult and they couldn't pinpoint a motive. The loud tick of the murder room clock served as an aching reminder to Andy of every minute Sharon was still missing. He wanted to find her and he wanted to find her alive, they all did.

What Andy couldn't understand was what Perez wanted with Sharon. The freak had served ten years for first degree assault by almost beating his wife to death so clearly not an upstanding guy but abducting a police Captain seemed extreme even for him. They were missing something. Buzz had managed to collect a clear image of the licence plate, they ran the number but it turned out the SUV used was stolen, leading them to yet another dead end. Andy rubbed his hands over his face, his eyes tired from staring at his computer screen. Standing up caused his body to groan with tiredness and a headache throbbed behind his temples. He needed more coffee. He glanced over at Sharon's office where Rusty had been camping out; Andy noticed that the kid had finally fallen asleep .They both needed Sharon back thought Andy, Rusty needed his mom and he need the woman he loved.

Andy was about to head to the break room when Tao called out excitedly "I think I have something" The team turned their attention to him quickly "I ran Evans cell records and there have been five calls to California State Prison this week alone" explained Tao

"Who would he be calling so frequently "questioned Sykes

"Well it turns out he has been calling a Walter Jenkins" said Tao

"Oh no" groaned Provenza "This is not good, not good at all" he finished, picking up his phone dialling hurriedly

"Why is this not good" asked Andy "What do you know" his voice was raised

"Please don't tell me you don't remember Walter Jenkins" said Provenza, holding the phone at his ear

"Well as it happens no I don't so care to elaborate" Andy replied sarcastically

"Damm no answer" exclaimed Provenza slamming down the phone "well I don't care if I have to call all I night I will get the warden on the phone" Provenza picked up the phone and dialled again

" Walter Jenkins was a sicko from about twenty years ago, hated women so much that he would abduct them, torture them for hours then dump them leaving them for dead"

"And what does that have to do with Sharon" asked Andy, he almost didn't want to know the answer.

"Well our Captain did a little undercover work to help catch him" explained Provenza

"She never said" shrugged Andy

"It was twenty years ago Andy… they arrested him in the end it wasn't easy he was a very clever guy but thanks to the Captain he was put away for life" finished Provenza

"Yeah and I bet the weirdo didn't forget it" said Andy angrily

"So how does Evan Perez come in to all this" asked Sykes

"My guess is he got Perez to do his dirty work" replied Sanchez

"The amount of phone calls these guys made certainly suggests some type of friendship" said Tao he turned and pointed at the murder board" and seeing as Perez obviously wasn't a fan of his wife and Jenkins liked to target women…"

"Let me guess the two creeps bonded over their mutual hatred for women" spat Andy

"Bingo, and clearly Jenkins talked Perez in to acting out revenge on the Captain" said Tao nodding

"But where is the Perez now" questioned Sanchez as he threw his pen on his desk

"Ok thanks warden" finished Provenza and hung up the phone" Ok Sykes you and I are going to take a little trip to question Jenkins, maybe he will let us know where his sidekick has the Captain" said Provenza as he stood up putting his blazer on

"I'm sure he will love being interviewed by a woman "said Sykes smiling

"Yes I'm hoping that we get under the creeps skin "said Provenza "now while we are away you guys keep trying to track down Perez "

"We will keep working on it, Jenkins may be smart but I don't think we can say the same about Perez, using his cell to call the prison does not suggest we are dealing with an intelligent criminal" called out Tao a small smile on his face.

"Well let's hope he makes some more rookie mistakes so we can catch the son of a bitch" called Provenza loudly as he left the murder room

Andy headed back to his computer full of determination. They would find her; he just hoped it wouldn't be too late…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The loud creak of the door forced Sharon awake; the threatening stature of her abductor filled the doorway. Sharon tried to swallow but dehydration prohibited her.

"Please…I need….water" begged Sharon, her voice barely a whisper.

"Oh dear Captain are you feeling thirsty, need some water" replied the figure laughing "Let me think about it" he finished, voice filled with arrogance.

"Thank…you" croaked Sharon "What…is your name" she asked lifting her head to meet the eyes of the dark figure but her vision was too blurred.

"Do you think I would tell you my name, do you think I'm stupid?" shouted the voice, evident with anger.

"No, of course not…I was just trying to be civil" Her throat was now so parched that every word she spoke caused her throat to ache

"Are you serious?" exclaimed the angry voice "no you just think you can out smart me, Walter warned me about you"

"Walter?" whispered Sharon

"Yeah Walter Jenkins the guy you messed with, he's the reason you're here" Spat the voice

Sharon's pulse raced as she recalled the Walter Jenkins case. It had been particularly brutal; the abduction of several women with whom Jenkins would sadistically torture and brutalise for days before leaving them for dead. All the women had survived never to be the same again, forever marked with the physical and psychological scars that served as cruel reminders of the torment they endured.

She had been asked to go undercover to help catch him; her age and appearance fit with Jenkins victims. Sharon had worked two weeks undercover until they finally got him. Walking alone down one of the streets which he prayed, a car fitting the description given by a number of the victims had pulled up beside Sharon. The window rolled down, the male driver asked for directions before quickly pulling a gun, he was quickly arrested. The jury had unanimously agreed on a life sentence, as the years passed Sharon had forgotten all about Walter Jenkins.

She shuddered at the memory of Walter during his interview, he was unremarkable in appearance it was almost inconceivable that such an unexceptional man could be responsible for such brutality. He had been asked why he had left the women alive, a disturbing smirk crossed his face and he had simply answered "Killing them would have been the kind thing to do".

"Walter is in prison…so who are you "asked Sharon confused

"That's enough talking lady" ordered the voice" Let me get you some water" he said menacingly and left.

The absence of his figure at the door way allowed more light in the room and Sharon to see the full extent of her injuries. Cuts covered her body like an angry rash they varied in length and depth some she couldn't even remember receiving. There was a large gash that ran deeply along the side of her left leg; she had lost a lot of blood and was growing weaker by the minute.

She began to pick at the rope around her wrists that were still tied behind her back; she had to get out of here.

"I have your water Captain" he was back. Just as Sharon lifted her head freezing water rushed over her entire body, shock stole all the air from her lungs.

"You women need to learn when to shut your mouths" he threw the empty bucket and delivered and hard punch to her right eye, and left slamming the door behind him.

Sharon gasped furiously; as the water ran in to her mouth the undeniable taste of salt water soured her taste buds. It burned fiercely in to every cut on Sharon's body with shocking intensity. She couldn't scream the dryness in her throat wouldn't allow it. Pain ravaged her body consuming her; it would be so easy to slip in to the refuge of oblivion again but she couldn't allow herself. Rusty, Emily and Ricky flashed in her mind, she would see them again she promised. Sharon thoughts then turned to Andy, she was determined, determined to escape this and return to be with the man she loved.

She picked furiously at the rope again, despite the contest of her ravaged body; she managed to loosen the rope enough to slip one hand free; she listened intently to make sure he wouldn't walk in on her. After loosening her hands Sharon brought her arms slowly round, her back aching furiously, she leaned forward cautiously and began to loosen the rope around her ankles. Sharon sat back in the chair dizzy and shivering furiously but she was ready.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Walter Jenkins glared at the two detectives sitting across from him with complete disdain, he was angry that they were here so soon, still they had no idea where Perez had taken Raydor meaning he had the upper hand and he intended to have a little fun with it.

"Come on Jenkins you have made your point now tell us where Perez has the Captain" shouted Provenza who fast losing his patience with Jenkins uncooperativeness.

"We will find Perez even if you don't help us "stated Amy staring closely at Jenkins

"Oh really what makes you say that "sneered Jenkins, he knew they had only brought a female detective to provoke him but he wouldn't allow them the pleasure.

"Well your trusty associate has already made some pretty basic mistakes that's lead us this far, it's only a matter of time before he makes another and we catch him out" said Provenza tapping his finger angrily against the table.

Jenkins shifted in his seat, they were right, he had tried to educate Perez as much as he could but there was only so he could teach a man who was so utterly dense .At least he knew that Perez was capable of carrying the most important part of the job.

"Well then if you are all so confident about that then why are you here" smiled Jenkins

"We stupidly thought that you might have a shred of human decency "said Sykes also losing patience with Jenkins

"Oh I think you will find I do, see Perez wanted to simply kill your precious Captain, was quite enthusiastic about it as I recall. However I persuaded him not to, I just don't see the fun in it" finished Jenkins giving Sykes an evil smile "although he hasn't done a very good job at listening to me thus far, so for Sharon Raydor's sake let's hope I managed to persuade him" Jenkins finished giving a arrogant laugh.

Provenza stood up quickly indicating to the guard that they were finished.

"We are done here, come on Sykes" Provenza turned followed by Sykes, as they were about to leave Jenkins called out,

"Oh detectives if you do find Captain Raydor, give her my kindest regards, that's if she's still alive of course "said Jenkins, Provenza slammed the door behind him and began walking down the corridor. The stomach-churning sound of Jenkins delighted laugh could still be heard.

As they reached the car Provenza's cell rang, it was Flynn.

"Please tell me you have something" answered Provenza irritably

"We got him Louie, I will send you the address" said Flynn eagerly and ended the call

"Sykes quick get in, let's go and get the Captain back" Provenza said animatedly. They had found him at last thought Provenza triumphantly, now they had to hope that the Captain was still alive.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

This was it she thought as she heard the familiar thud of footsteps coming towards the door. Her hands clung tightly to the chair, she stood ready to attack. The door creaked loudly as he entered; she took her chance and brought the chair down as hard as she could over him, causing him to drop to his knees clutching the back of his head. She seized the opportunity and ran

"You bitch" he spat "get back here" he rose to his feet and went after her.

Sharon ran as fast as she could but he quickly caught her and dragged her violently to the floor. She scratched and kicked at him using every ounce of energy she had, but he was too strong. He pinned her to the ground with ease and wrapped his hands tightly around her throat. Sharon struggled and grasped frantically at the hands around her neck, his hold was so tight she couldn't breathe, her vision was blurring. Her time was running out. As Sharon continued to fight for her life she could hear the distinct wails of police sirens, just as she thought she couldn't hold on any longer the front door burst open.

"LAPD put your hands up" shouted Andy pointing his gun. Sanchez quickly tackled Perez and cuffed him, reading him his rights. Andy rushed over to Sharon who was losing consciousness he took her hand in his. Her skin was ice to the touch; her right eye was swollen and masked in an angry looking bruise. The clothes she had on were torn and saturated with blood, he could see the multitude of cuts and the deep gash on her leg. Andy felt sick imagining what she had endured.

"Sharon stay with me honey" whispered Andy "I've got you" he stroked her hair tenderly. Sharon fought to stay awake focusing on his deep hazel eyes, she came so close to never looking in his eyes again; the realisation had tears trickling down her cheeks.

"Andy…" she whispered and squeezed his hand; Andy gave a reassuring smile in return. The paramedics came and Andy moved out the way, he watched as they worked on her.

As the paramedics carried Sharon out towards the ambulance she felt drained, the painkillers they had administered reduced the intense pain she had felt to a dull ache but left her feeling hazy. As they placed her in the ambulance Sharon could feel herself begin to slowly drift off to sleep distantly aware of Andy by her side holding her hand whispering that he loved her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sharon lay quietly sleeping, the room silent aside from the continuous beep of the heart monitor, she had been out for two days but the Doctors had assured Rusty that this was to be expected due to the injuries she had sustained. She was hardly recognisable thought Rusty, sitting on the chair next to her bed. He had stayed by her as much as he could, he and Andy both refusing to leave the hospital until she was awake. Even the regular beep of the machine couldn't convince Rusty that she was alive he had to see her wake up. There was so much he wanted to say to her, but he simply held her hand and waited for her to wake up.

Sharon slowly opened her eyes feeling confused, for a quick second she thought she was back in that room bound to the chair but the unmistakable surroundings of the hospital quickly reassured her. She turned to see Rusty curled up fast asleep on the chair beside her bed, the sight of him immediately brought a smile to her face, she went to sit up but the movement made her hiss loudly in pain.

"Are you ok?" questioned Rusty quickly, rubbing his eyes not having meant to fall asleep.

"I'm fine honey, just a little sore", replied Sharon her voice hoarse.

"I should get a nurse, let them know you're awake", said Rusty standing quickly, he was relieved she was awake but she was clearly in a lot of pain.

"In a minute just sit down and talk to me", assured Sharon.

"Ok but can I at least get you some water or something?" asked Rusty

"Yeah water would be great. Thank you" replied Sharon. Rusty poured a small cup of water and handed it to her.

"Will you manage or do you want me to help?" asked Rusty

"I should be ok", smiled Sharon. She took the small paper cup her hands shaking, the small sip she managed instantly soothing her dry aching throat." Thank you"

"Are you sure I shouldn't go get a nurse?" asked Rusty again worriedly.

"No honey please just sit down", said Sharon. Rusty sat back down on the chair and took hold of her hand, tears filled his eyes.

"I'm so happy you're ok…I…" Rusty stopped.

"Hey it's ok", replied Sharon squeezing Rusty's hand. "I'm all right Rusty. I've been better but I'm ok now honestly", she assured him.

"I know, but Sharon there was so much blood beside you car. I really thought I would never see you again", sniffed Rusty.

"Oh honey! Come here", said Sharon. Rusty stood up and gave her a gentle hug careful not to hurt her.

Andy was about to walk in the room but stopped seeing Rusty and Sharon, he would let them have a minute he thought, they both needed it.

"I see someone's awake at last", said Andy walking in the room moments later.

"Yes ", smiled Sharon, clearly pleased to see him.

"I will go let the nurses know you're awake", said Rusty and got up to leave. Andy walked over to Sharon and placed a tender kiss on her temple.

"You have no idea how good it is to see you", said Andy softly.

"I could say the same about you", smiled Sharon.

"How are you feeling?" questioned Andy.

"I've been better. I'm just happy that you guys found me when you did or I don't think…" said Sharon her eyes filling with tears.

"It's ok sweetheart. You're safe now and that's all that matters" said Andy before kissing her forehead again.

"Thank you for finding me Andy. I love you", sniffed Sharon.

"I love you to sweetheart", Andy bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Just then the doctor appeared in the room with Rusty following behind.

"Hello Sharon my name is Dr Michaels. How are you feeling?"She asked and picked up the charts from the bottom of Sharon's bed and began looking over them.

"I'm ok thank you doctor" smiled Sharon.

"How are you coping pain wise?" questioned Dr Michaels.

"I have a headache and am generally aching, also very thirsty. But apart from that I feel fine", replied Sharon with a small smile.

"You sustained quite a significant head wound that required several stitches. The headache is from the concussion so you may have a headache for a couple of days as well as nausea and some dizziness. I would like to keep you monitored for the next forty eight hours", informed the doctor. Sharon lifted her hand and felt the stitches that ran along the side of her head she could also feel that her hair was matted with dried blood.

"You have some bruising around your neck. There is also a deep laceration to your left thigh which also required several stitches but shouldn't cause any lasting damage", continued the doctor.

"The cuts to your chest and arms were all mainly superficial apart from the two here" Dr Michaels lifted the sleeve of Sharon's gown and pointed to the two deep cuts at the top of her arm that had been neatly stitched.

"The cuts will all heal with time and hopefully, if we have done our job right, leave no major scarring. The bruising and swelling to your eye should fade over the next few days", informed Dr Michaels. "I will push extra fluids and increase the pain meds. Now I will leave you to rest" finished the doctor

"Thank you "said Sharon quietly. Dr Michaels gave Sharon a friendly smile in response before leaving the room.

T ears began to roll slowly down Sharon's cheek as she realised the true extent of her injuries. She looked up and met the concerned stares of both Rusty and Andy.

"See I told you guys I'm ok", said Sharon quickly wiping the tears from her face." I can't look at those sad faces any longer I need happy people around me" said Sharon, forcing a smile.

"Yes Captain" said Andy smiling back.

"Ricky and Emily should be here tomorrow to see you, I will let them know they should bring their happy faces" said Rusty with a small laugh.

"Oh yes please do", laughed Sharon. "How is the team? I would like to see them and thank them"

"Sharon your just awake and you heard the doc you need rest, the team will be here to see you tomorrow you can thank them then. They will be happy to see you" said Andy gazing at Sharon.

"We had better let you rest", interrupted Rusty

"Yeah kid your right" said Andy "Do you want us to bring you anything sweetheart" asked Andy kissing her forehead once again.

"Could you bring some pyjamas? Oh and a toothbrush" replied Sharon

"Ok no problem, we will see you tomorrow morning" said Andy, before kissing her softly on the lips.

"I will see you tomorrow mom, please get some rest" said Rusty and placed a quick kiss to her cheek.

"Don't worry I will. See you tomorrow" said Sharon softly. She wanted them to stay but she was desperately tired and could see that Andy and Rusty were to.

"I love you both" said Sharon as they began to leave.

"We love you to sweetheart "replied Andy with a warm smile.

After they left Sharon laid her head back and closed her eyes feeling sleep begin to sneak up on her. Tomorrow she would see all her children together again just like she had promised herself she would. She thought of her team and how lucky she was to have them in her life and finally she thought of Andy and how much she loved him, before drifting contentedly to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sharon woke and instantly sat up, she was trembling and breathless her body damp in a glistening sweat. It happened again, the nightmare, the same one that woke her every night. It had been three weeks since she had left the hospital and she had not slept properly since; every night she would be woken by the same nightmare that was so vivid that it jolted her from the deepest sleep. Her physical injuries were almost healed but it seemed the psychological wounds would take longer to repair. Looking at the clock she sighed knowing that despite the early hour she would not be able to go back to sleep, she pulled back the covers and quietly got out of bed deciding that a mug of tea would help her unwind.

As Andy turned over he became aware that he was alone, he felt her side of the bed, it was cool meaning that she had been up for a while .His heart sank. He knew why she wasn't in bed; it was the same nightmare, persistent and unforgiving and he could do nothing to stop it. He found her curled up on the sofa clutching a mug and staring blankly, she looked exhausted and all Andy could think was how much he wanted to make everything better; erase the memory and stop the nightmare that so cruelly plagued her.

"Couldn't sleep?" asked Andy softly, she simply shook her head in response. He sat beside her on the couch and put his arm around her shoulders drawing her to him, she snuggled in resting her head on his chest.

"It will get easier" said Andy and placed a kiss on the top of her head and slowly stroked her back.

"Will it? Right now it doesn't feel like it will get easier" Sharon admitted. She couldn't imagine a night where she wouldn't be woken by the same vivid flashback over and over, the feeling of those hands around her throat squeezing the life from her as she gasped her last breath…she shuddered at the thought.

"Trust me sweetheart it will. You just have to be patient. "Soothed Andy, he didn't know when the nightmares would stop but he wanted to reassure her. Sharon moved and sat up placing her now cold tea on the coffee table and let out a frustrated breath.

"Patient? Asked Sharon and turned so she was facing him "Andy I have been nothing but patient. I don't want to be patient anymore. I want to be able to go to bed and sleep without waking up so frightened that I spend the rest of the night replaying the whole horrible situation over in my head thinking of what I could have done differently. Maybe if I had been paying attention I would realised someone was behind me sooner? Could I have fought harder in the parking garage? Could I have tried to harder to escape? She dropped her head and looked at her hands.

"Sharon there is no point in beating yourself up about it now" he put a finger under her chin and lifted her head so he could look her in the eye and know she was listening." You were amazing, you fought for your life and look you're still sitting here. You won"

"But did I Andy?" replied Sharon , her eyes full of emotion " Sure Perez may have not killed me but Andy you read Jenkins file you know that he liked his victims to live so they would spend the rest of their lives reliving what happened to them. Here I am doing exactly that. I can't move on, can't sleep, and can't do my job all because of him. He won Andy not me"

"Well if you keep that attitude then of course he has won. The Sharon I know would never let some scumbag win" Andy got up and walked to the kitchen and filled the kettle. Sharon digested the words he said. He was right, she was letting Jenkins win but she didn't know how to fight back.

"I don't know how to win this one Andy" admitted Sharon folding her arms feeling self conscious at her admission, this all felt alien to her. Andy placed his hands on the counter and dropped his head, he hated seeing her like this, so defeated, he was mad at Jenkins, mad at Perez, hell mad at the world for letting this happen to her she didn't deserve it. He so badly wanted to go back and stop it all from happening but he couldn't, right now all he could do was be there for her. He continued with the tea before he replied,

"I'm no expert Sharon but would you not be better talking to someone about it? Like a professional I mean. It helped me, it helped Rusty maybe it will help you? He suggested as he poured tea in to two mugs.

Sharon thought over his words as she watched the steam rise from the mugs engrossed at following the patterns it made before getting up and walking toward him. She wrapped her arms firmly around his waist and put her face to his neck breathing in his scent; this was one of her favourite places. She knew he was right, she had thought about seeing a therapist but she was scared, scared that if she talked about it she would have to relive it all over again and she didn't want to. But wasn't that was she was doing every night she thought. Wasn't this why she was standing here at 5am after only a few hours sleep, she had to stop allowing Jenkins to slowly destroy her life. She had forgotten him once before and she would do it again. She pulled back and looked in to Andy eyes, those eyes she loved so much. She leaned forward and placed a lingering kiss on his lips showing him just how much she loved him ; he responded quickly and pulled her closer, seconds later they pulled apart slightly breathless.

"Your right Andy, I will see someone about this and get my life back to some sort of normality" she said before placing another kiss on his lips.

"I know you will sweetheart" replied Andy with a loving smile.

"Thank you Andy, you don't realise it but you being here makes this so much easier, I love you"

"There is nowhere else I would rather be. I love you to" smiled Andy and placed his forehead on hers and held her happy that he was at least doing something to help but wishing he could do more. Sharon stood with a new found strength determined to put an end to the relentless nightmare she had let control her for too long.


	11. Chapter 11

_This is the final chapter sorry it took so long to update! I just wanted to say thank you to all of you who have read/reviewed/favourited or followed this story! It means so much :) I was nervous to post any fan fiction but so glad I now thanks to all you lovely people :) hope you enjoyed this story and i will hopefully post more stories soon! x_

Chapter 11

The notorious staccato click of heels echoed down the hall revealing her arrival, Andy turned and flashed her his warmest grin, he was delighted that Sharon was back. It had been a trying couple of months for her but she had come out stronger than ever. Her strength never failed to amaze him, she never failed to amaze him. She returned his smile warmth evident in her eyes.

"Good morning everyone announced Sharon" with a friendly smile "I understand that we have a busy few days ahead of us with this case but I would like to take the time to say thank you to you all for your support over these past couple of months. As you are all aware Its been a difficult time but I wouldn't be standing here today if it weren't for the support of this team I will be forever grateful to you all. Thank you". Sharon finished, she placed her hands in her pockets her face was etched with emotion.

"No need to thank us Captain we would do it again, just glad to see you back" replied Provenza with a grin. He continued, "glad your back because it means I don't have to deal with all that damned paperwork "

"And here was me thinking you wouldn't be missing me at all" replied Sharon with a small giggle.

"It's not been the same without you Mam" smiled Julio.

"You can say that again" said Andy "Its not exactly been a good time with Mr Happy over here in charge" continued Andy pointing at Provenza.

The team laughed and Sharon laughed along with them, in that moment she felt as though she had never had been away. A small part of her had feared that the team wouldn't see her the same, after what happened she could understand that they might think her fragile or even weak. Sharon needn't have worried to them she would always be their Captain what she had endured and how she had handled it only reinforced their respect and admiration for her.

Her first day back passed by surprisingly quickly she thought as she looked at her watch. They had been kept busy all day it wasn't a complicated case; a woman had been found dead in her home, a single gun shot wound to the head, initially it looked like a home invasion gone wrong but it wasn't long before they had traced it back to the husband much to Provenza's delight. As it once again proved him right in his "it s always the Husband" motto. There was still a lot of work to do but Sharon let them go early as aside from paperwork there wasn't really much else they could do tonight. As Sharon signed off yet another form she took off her glasses and rubbed her temples she forgot how exhausting this job was, she heard a gentle knock at her door,

"Come in" yawned Sharon knowing exactly who was at the door.

"I thought I would wait and see how you were" smiled Andy. She could see the mixture of concern and love distinct on his face. She smiled warmly at him, he had been wonderful over the past couple of months her recovery had been hard but he was there at every step supporting her, caring for her, loving her. She was so blessed to have him as part of her life she thought.

"I'm good thank you, tired but very happy to be back" replied Sharon

"It's great having you back, let me tell you Provenza legs are nothing to look at compared to yours" said Andy with a cheeky grin

Sharon laughed loudly "I will take that as a compliment however Lieutenant I'm obviously not keeping you busy enough if you have time to be staring at my legs" said Sharon her voice lower sounding almost seductive.

"Oh sweetheart you keep me plenty busy" winked Andy "Now come on let's get you home"

"Okay" smiled Sharon, she went about turning off her computer and clearing her desk, she picked up her bag and Andy stood ready with her coat. As he put it on his hand briefly touched her neck it was fleeting but Sharon had to stop herself groaning in delight, she had never known someone who could have such an effect on her with even the smallest of touches. She turned to look at him gazing in to his hazel eyes so full of love. Andy leaned forward and kissed her forehead,

"You did great today, I'm so proud of you. I knew you would win" whispered Andy in to her hairline.

Sharon fought the tears that filled her eyes, his words meant so much to her and he was right she had won.

"Thank you for all you have done for me Andy, you helped me win. I love you" Sharon lifted her head and leaned forward capturing his lips in a tender kiss.

"I love you to Sharon, more than you will ever know, you would have gotten through this without me i'm just so grateful you let me help" said Andy a loving smile on his face. "Now come on home time. How about you take a nice long bath while I make us some dinner, sound good?" asked Andy

"Sounds perfect" smiled Sharon "Will you stay with me tonight?" asked Sharon placing her hands on his chest.

"If I could I would stay with you every night" confessed Andy as he pulled her in to a tight hug.

As they walked towards the elevator hand in hand Sharon smiled to herself there was a time after the incident that she thought she would never be the same again yet here she was feeling wonderfully happy and stronger than ever before. She an amazing team to work with, her kids were flourishing and she was going home to be with this marvellous man with whom she was completely in love. As the doors of the elevators closed Andy pulled Sharon in to a deep passionate kiss. Any lingering thoughts or memories of what she had endured were quickly erased and the name Walter Jenkins forgotten forever.


End file.
